


innocent moon

by honeybakedtea



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybakedtea/pseuds/honeybakedtea
Summary: A moment later, Dimitri rubs at his eye. He does it quickly, when he thinks Felix is looking the other way, but Felix isn’tstupid.He has a second sense for these things—Dimitri’s little tells, the kind of things other people wouldn’t pick up on so easily.Felix stops. Stares, because he knows that look. He knows it intimately, because Dimitri is an idiot, and refuses to speak up when he is hurt.Written for the Dimilix Spiderweb's Horror Path!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dimilix Spiderweb 2020





	innocent moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first segment of the Horror Path for Dimilix Spiderweb if you chose Dimitri as the one to notice the sword! Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473431) to check out the intro segment for the path that comes before this. I'll also be linking the segments that come afterwards once they're uploaded on AO3 by their authors.
> 
> The game can be downloaded [here!](https://dimilixweb.itch.io/spiderweb2020) Massive thanks to [Eza](https://twitter.com/eznochi) and [Slip](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h) for their hard work in making this project come to life. also massive thanks to koko for betaing, ily <3
> 
> ALSO ALSO LOOK AT [EZA'S ART](https://twitter.com/eznochi/status/1323670136193208320) FOR THIS SEGMENT WOWEEE it's so gorgeous !!! Give her lots of love go go go

“Huh,” Felix says, squinting at the weapons. 

They’re leaning against the wall, dusty and clearly unused — a perfect compliment to the suits of armour standing by the door, almost as if on guard. A cold draught whistles through the cracks in the window, and Felix shivers.

There’s something wrong with the weapon on the far left. Admittedly, there’s something wrong with the room in general, but the sword… it looks off. Ancient, like it hasn’t been touched in years, but there’s a certain gravity to it that makes Felix’s hand twitch.

Behind him, Dimitri gasps. Felix casts him a glance, and watches incredulously as Dimitri hurries over to the corner of the room. His eye is bright.

“Look, Felix!” Dimitri beams. Although his expression was worried just a few moments ago, now he looks purely ecstatic. “I can hardly believe it. Is this the Sword of Zoltan?”

At this, Felix perks up, momentarily forgetting Dimitri’s abrupt change in demeanour. He must be joking, because the Sword of Zoltan is legendary. Infamous. No one in their right mind would leave even a replica lying around in some dusty manor.

But that excitement on Dimitri’s face…

“You’re kidding me,” Felix says, trying and failing to keep the awe out of his voice. He jogs over, and peers at the sword from around Dimitri’s frame.

Dimitri pays him little attention, gazing at the sword with a broad grin. He is actually sparkling, like some sort of  _ puppy. _

“It looks like an excellent replica,” Dimitri says. He blows on the top, watching as the dust particles disappear into the air. “Although the hilt is carved from a different material to the ones I have seen before… Felix, do you think — ?”

Dimitri rambles on, face scrunched up. The sight of it does something funny to Felix’s gut — makes it swoop and lift and something quite new. Different.

Felix swallows, and says nothing. He only settles back, and watches as Dimitri reaches out to touch the sword.

As soon as Dimitri makes contact with the hilt, he jolts back, as if struck by something. Felix curses and catches his arm. Digs his fingers into his bicep, even as Dimitri only blinks, rapid and confused.

What the hell?

Felix shakes Dimitri, insistent. “Dimitri!” he shouts. His voice echoes off the wall, repeating again and again, the sound of it eerie and demented.

Dimitri inhales, sharply. He shrugs off Felix’s hand, and stumbles to his feet.

“Felix…?”

Felix tenses. He glares up at Dimitri, who is unsteady on his feet. Tripping over his shoes like a newborn foal.

“What’s wrong?” Felix snaps.

Dimitri doesn’t respond, turning around silently instead. His movements are slow and laboured, and his hands graze the wall, tensing as his fingers dig into the cracks in the wallpaper.

Felix frowns. Is Dimitri hurt?

“Ah — it’s nothing,” Dimitri coughs. He stands up straight, expression neutral, and looks Felix in the eye. All of a sudden, he doesn’t seem so shaken anymore. “Apologies, Felix. I must have startled, somehow.”

Felix narrows his eyes. “Startled,” he echoes. 

Dimitri smiles at him. “Yes.”

His gaze is firmly fixed on Felix, now, rather than the sword. Felix fidgets under the intensity of it.

“Are you sure you’re fine,” Felix insists.

Dimitri gives him another smile — an attempt at reassurance. He rolls his shoulder, experimental, stopping only when it clicks. Dimitri does the same to the other one, too. Flexes his fingers, and peers down at his feet.

Felix stares at Dimitri’s hands. They look the same as they usually do — calloused and strong and probably warm.  _ Dimitri  _ looks the same as he always does. So why did he startle like a rabbit just a few moments ago?

“I am fine. Please, there’s no need to worry.”

Felix appraises him. He finds nothing, and grits his teeth.

“Fine,” he retorts, “but we’re getting out of here.”

Dimitri nods, obedient. Felix turns on his heel, waiting for Dimitri’s footsteps to follow before he steps out of the room.

He frowns. The corridor was dark before, but now there’s an uneasy silence, too. It’s too quiet for his liking.

Felix walks down the hallway and through another door. The sound it makes when it slams shut nearly makes Felix jump, but he restrains himself just in time, because Dimitri is keeping perfect pace with him.

Then, Felix realises that next corridor looks exactly the same as the one they just left. 

This is wrong. The two corridors they passed through when getting here were not the same. Felix knows this.

Where’s Claude? Or Annette, who pushed them into the costume room? She can’t have gotten far. And yet, there’s not a trace of anyone else in this fucking place. They’re lost here, alone, and there’s no one they can ask for directions.

Felix’s head begins to pound. For the first time in his life, he’s annoyed about the lack of  _ people. _

He curses under his breath. Then, something clatters on the floor on his left, and Felix whirls around.

It’s only Dimitri, who’s peering at his feet. His lips pursed. Felix groans, and opens his mouth to ask him why the hell he’s being so loud, when he catches sight of the object in Dimitri’s hands.

“You took it with you?” Felix frowns, staring at the old sword.

It’s not like Dimitri to steal. The last time he had ever stolen something was when they were children, pinching a plate of cookies from the kitchen counter after Glenn had taunted them for being too cowardly to go through with it. 

Dimitri had stayed silent when they were caught and subsequently scolded by the cook. His mouth had wobbled for the duration of it, and later, he had sworn never to steal again.

He’d kept good on that promise, too. Until now, apparently.

Now, Dimitri looks up. His grip on the sword tightens, even as Felix watches.

“I thought…” Dimitri begins. He coughs lightly, hiding his mouth behind a fist. “Well. I have no idea where we’re going, but I do know that something is wrong.” He glances at Felix. “Not with me, I assure you, but I think it would be better if we were prepared.”

“With a sword of Zoltan?” Felix doesn’t bother hiding his skepticism.

Dimitri gives him a half-smile. It’s crooked and charming. A tiny thing, really, that Felix misses the second it disappears.

“What else is there?” Dimitri asks.

Felix looks at him. Really  _ looks,  _ scanning Dimitri’s face for any sign that he’s joking, but — no, Dimitri looks perfectly serious. And stupid, too, gripping that dusty sword in one hand. His hands are probably filthy by now.

In the end, Felix huffs, and leaves Dimitri to it. If Dimitri is suddenly hellbent on dragging around dusty swords — even if they  _ are _ Zoltan-made — then so be it.

He stalks down the corridor. This one’s beginning to look exactly like the one they just left again, too. Felix grits his teeth.  _ Fuck  _ corridors — actually, fuck these corridors in particular. 

He’s going to have a word with Claude, about how terrible his corridors are, when they finally make their way out of here.

Felix makes no mention of where they’re going. Dimitri doesn’t voice any concern, either, simply letting Felix guide him along this stupid manor. Or deeper into it, knowing their luck. 

The wind howls outside. Felix rubs his fingers, and then blows on them when they stubbornly stay cold. They’re nearly frozen now, cool enough to match the numbness of his face. He wonders why Dimitri doesn’t ask for his hand again, and forces himself out of that line of thought before it becomes something more dangerous.

A moment later, Dimitri rubs at his eye. He does it quickly, when he thinks Felix is looking the other way, but Felix isn’t  _ stupid.  _ He has a second sense for these things — Dimitri’s little tells, the kind of things other people wouldn’t pick up on so easily.

Felix stops. Stares, because he knows that look. He knows it intimately, because Dimitri is an idiot, and refuses to speak up when he is hurt.

Dimitri is not fine. He’s pretending to be fine again, out of some misguided sense of consideration for Felix’s feelings. 

It drives Felix insane when he does this.

“Stop,” Felix grinds out. “Dimitri — _ stop _ .”

Dimitri blinks. He looks bewildered.

“Felix?”

“We’re lost,” Felix snaps. It stings to admit. “And you’re acting strange. What’s wrong?”

Dimitri raises his eyebrow. He straightens, something familiar returning to his gaze.

“I am fine, Felix,” he says, mildly. “I told you already. I suppose I may look somewhat tired, but I promise that is only because we’ve been walking a while.”

Felix appraises him fully. It’s strange, because Dimitri was worried when they entered the weapons room. Now, though, he seems almost calm. Far calmer than Felix, at least.

“Fine,” Felix huffs. “Do  _ you _ have any idea where we are?”

“Ah.” Dimitri gives him a rueful smile. He shrugs, and cracks his neck. The sound of it cuts through the silence like a knife. “Apologies. I wish I knew.”

“... Shit.”

Felix can see the moon through the windows. They’re tall and clear, exactly the same as the ones they just passed by.

Felix curses. Curses again, when he stomps to the end of this corridor, only to find a door identical to the one he just opened. 

He wants to kick the wall. Even walks over to do just that, before Dimitri makes a muffled noise of amusement. 

Well, at least one of them thinks this is funny. Felix throws him a glare, before crossing to the door, instead.

“What the hell is wrong with this place?” Felix snarls. He tries to pull the door open, but the lock only rattles. Fucking — “What’s wrong with this  _ door?” _

He can open it himself. He can open a _ door,  _ and then he can get them out of this place.

Felix tugs. Tugs again, more insistently, when it refuses to budge. Behind him, Dimitri is silent.

He tries again, and again. The door is stubborn, and doesn’t give.

Fuck it.  _ Fine. _

Infuriated, Felix turns around and opens his mouth. He’ll suck it up, and ask Dimitri to open the door. Break it open if he has to, because Felix does not give a flying fuck anymore.

Instead, he gasps. Something cold and hard is grazing the side of his neck.

“Felix,” Dimitri rumbles. His face is utterly blank. The sword glints in his hand, the blade of it digging into Felix’s skin. “Where, exactly, do you think you are going?”

  
  


**Does Felix choose to flee?**

OR

**Does Felix choose to confront Dimitri?**

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at [honeybakedtea](https://twitter.com/honeybakedtea) <3


End file.
